thehobbitfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Bilbo Baggins/BTS
Trivial and behind the scenes information for Bilbo Baggins. Trivia *Sometimes, Bilbo's eyes are either blue or brown, and his hair also looks golden blonde in some shots because of the lighting. *Bilbo says that Smaug is "not at home," which is also the title of one of the chapters in the original book. *Bilbo is there in Rivendell when Lord Elrond foreshadows some things that are going to happen in The Battle of the Five Armies in the first extended version of the first film, saying that Thorin will one day go mad, which does happen. *Bilbo offers Gandalf some wine, or another alcoholic drink, but Gandalf says he just wants tea. In An Unexpected Journey, it happens in reverse: Gandalf is offered tea (by Dori) but instead asks for wine. * Bilbo was fifty years old at the time of the quest. Since Fili is about eighty-two years old, Kíli seventy-seven and Ori around seventy-six, Bilbo is the youngest by number, but he may be somewhere around Bofur and Bombur in mind and body *Bilbo is a terrible liar, as Smaug was able to tell when Bilbo was lying about the dwarves being outside. Also, one of the trolls noticed that Bilbo was lying when they asked if there were more of them. *The note on Bilbo's door resembles an ancient Norse rune and the dwarf rune from the original book. *Bilbo has no name meaning, which his name was only named because Tolkien created it. *The acorn Bilbo had can symbolize potential and strength. It is also the seed of the mighty oak tree. in Nordic and Celtic symbol, it is the symbol of life, fertility, and immortality http://symbolism.wikia.com/wiki/Acorn. Growing into a mighty Oak Tree, also calling back on Thorin's alias, Oakenshield. Production information *Daniel Radcliffe, Shia LaBeouf, James McAvoy, Erryn Arkin and Tobey Maguire were considered for the role of Bilbo Baggins. Martin Freeman was already Jackson's choice at first. *Ian Holm, who plays Bilbo Baggins, was the voice of Frodo Baggins in the 1981 BBC Radio adaptation of “The Lord of The Rings”. *Adam Brown, the actor portraying Ori in The Hobbit trilogy, auditioned for the role of Bilbo, but the directors saw him fit as Ori instead. The role was already given to Freeman before the films begun. *Martin Freeman almost didn't get the job due to scheduling conflicts with Sherlock, a TV show he does with Benedict Cumberbatch (who plays Smaug respectfully. *According to Peter King, Bilbo's hair was originally going to be dark brown like Frodo's . however, the dark hair didn't seem to fit Martin Freeman, so they changed it to a different color. The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Chronicles II: Cast and Characters *According to Martin Freeman, the hobbit feet took at least eight to ten minutes to be applied to his feet. The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey: Chronicles II: Cast and Characters. *In a deleted scene, Bilbo plants his acorn in Dale, but the scene was cut for the film and is considered non-canon. Difference from Source Material *Bilbo invited Gandalf in for tea on Wednesday, which leads to the dwarves coming. He was expecting Gandalf. In film, Bilbo just runs into his house and locks the door. Offering Gandalf in is omitted. *Bilbo was expecting Gandalf. In the film he is interrupted by a ring at the bell, not expecting anyone. *He met the dwarves in a different way. The first to come was Dwalin, the second was Balin, the third was Fíli and Kíli, the fourth to come were Óin, Glóin, Dori, Nori and Ori and the fifth to come was Gandalf, Thorin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Eight dwarves and Gandalf appeared at Bilbo's door. Bilbo met Thorin when he came last the latest. *He lets the dwarves stay over for the night before Thorin and Company left. In the films, Bilbo falls asleep to Thorin's singing and woke up to find the dwarves gone. *In the book, the dwarves were waiting for Bilbo at the Green Dragon. In the film, Bilbo had to run on the road to catch up with them. *Bilbo was being Dori's responsibility. *Thorin and Bilbo are closer in the film than in the book. Throughout most of the first film, Thorin doubted Bilbo's skills but in the book, Glóin is the one to openly doubt Bilbo's survival skills. * Bilbo saves Thorin's life at the end of An Unexpected Journey, gaining his friendship and approval. In the books, Thorin gains respect for Bilbo after he frees them from Thranduil. *In the third film, Bilbo takes the role of Roac the Raven: telling the company that Smaug is dead and warns Thorin of an army coming from the North. * Thorin goes inside to rescue Bilbo from Smaug in The Desolation of Smaug, an event that does not occur in the original novel. References Category:Behind the scenes pages